


A Matter of Trust

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: Fairy Fencer F (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: A follow up to Last Words.After claiming the mantle, Ethel sets out to free the prisoner. Although meddling from the defeated Queen makes this a more complicated issue...





	A Matter of Trust

Ethel would make her way into the chamber that belonged to the former Queen of Queens Sayaka Miki, there was a feeling of gloom that hung over the dimly lit room as the young Fencer examined her new surroundings with a frown.

“This is certainly not the type of accommodations that I’d expect for someone with such a prestigious mantle, honestly, I feel like Miss Miki squandered the gift that was given to her when she won the crown.” Karin would begin removing the heavy wooden slabs that blocked out the sunlight that was now streaming through the windows, humming a tune as her partner continued to mill around her new throne room. “You know, this place could use some more color to it. Don’t you think Ethel? Ethel?” The pale-haired fairy would look around curiously to find her Fencer had left the room to venture into the lower levels, wondering if she gained more then just a title when she had choked out the mad Magical Girl.

* * * * *

Ethel would race through the sublevels of the prison chambers; her footsteps were completely guided by instinct as flashes of a young man trapped behind the bars of a cage two sizes too small.

 _“Look at you: Filthy, sniveling, pathetic.”_ She would kick at the bars deliberately, feeling a sick sense of glee as the prisoner cringed and tried to fold himself into a ball and hide before lobbing a wad of spit in his direction. “ _I’m supposed to inspire hope in YOU, you’re better off just being chucked into traffic and forced to fend for yourself!”_ The blue-haired Fencer would turn right as the winding corridors split and tried not to let what she was seeing overwhelm her, after all it was no different from how she was brought up to be an assassin at Taiga Hall.

“ _What good even are you to this world huh?”_ She would pick up the prisoner by the hair, a feeling of disgust washing over her as she felt something greasy on her fingertips. And then there was the smell, ye gods the smell that wafted from his body bordered on inhuman. “ _You disgust me!”_ What followed next was a torrent of water, the prisoner writhing and trying to keep from drowning due to the powerful water hose being turned on him. “ _Oh, stop bitching, you want to be CLEAN don’t you?!”_ Before he could even attempt to respond to her question, the hose would start up again and send his face smashing into the bars of his cage as she giggled maniacally.

“Cruel. Much too cruel, he deserves..to make his own choice.” She would stand before the giant black doors with the crown symbol, yet another place that was now hers thanks to the rules of these Officials. “I wonder..will he fear me the way he did her?” The blue-haired Fencer would push open the doors carefully, a trail of lights showing her the way to the prisoner in question as she began to make her way to his side.

“ _Welcome exalted one, project Blank Slate has been completed over the course of the impromptu tournament as you requested.”_ Ethel’s brow would furrow in confusion at the automated voice’s words, still walking the path that the lights set out for her, her confusion would be heightened as she stood before a strange black coffin rather then a cage that was much too small for its occupant. “ _While you were no doubt seizing glorious victory over your enemies, the victim’s former memories and likeness have been overwritten. Furthermore, physical characteristics have been customized and enhanced as per your instructions._

“I don’t understand, where is the man from my visions?” The pathway of lights would shut off suddenly, followed by a red spotlight shining down on her as zeroes and ones flashed across the wall. “What is this, and where is Karin?”

 _“Vocal identification error. Commencing perimeter scan of Obsidian Chamber, analysis complete. Subject identified, enemy combatant confirmed.”_ The red spotlight would disappear, followed by every light in the room turning on and blinding the Fencer. “ _Beginning data purge, launching memorium speech._

Ethel would be busy struggling with the sudden case of blindness that she was experiencing thanks to the sudden flood of light enveloping the room, she would do her best not to move about too much lest she trigger traps that were hidden.

 _“So I guess this means I lost, can’t believe I’m about to say this..but thank fuck that nightmare is over!”_ Even while blind and struggling to maintain stillness, Ethel recognized the voice of the enemy she had recently vanquished. “ _I honestly don’t care which one of you bimbos did the deed, just know that you did me a favor by taking that burden off my back!”_ The former Queen of Queens would let out a jovial laugh as the sound of locks slowly undoing themselves could be heard underneath the mirth of the vanquished enemy.

 _“So, because you did me a solid by releasing me from that unending pain in my ass, I figured I would do you a solid and erase that LOSER we all wasted our lives fighting for!”_ Unbeknownst to the blind Fencer; the coffin before her would slowly begin to open, and a tall, dark-skinned young man would step out before the shorter woman who was very slowly adjusting to the room around her. “ _Of course he’ll obey the current Queen, whomever you may be..provided you can give him some sort of proof before he kills you! HAHAHAHA!!!”_

Ethel would gasp as she felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her, their grip tightening and squeezing the air out of her as she continued to struggle against him. “S-stop! I am..Queen!” She would gasp and give him a vicious headbutt, feeling the splatter of blood hit her hair as the goliath’s nose was broken and caused his grip to loosen just enough for her to escape. “St-stand down, I’m the new Queen of Queens!” The young Fencer would search her memories and even the ones that seemingly came with her new title for some way to prove this, although this sort of deep thinking would leave her open to a heavy punch to the face and sending her to the floor.

The goliath would roar defiantly as he rushed forward to kick her in the ribs and send her rolling away while crying out in agony, his white shock of hair matted with sweat as he slowly walked over to her. “Queen..I hate that title, it’s brought me nothing but pain and destruction!” He would grab Ethel by the hair and lift her up off the ground with a menacing glare as his piercing red eyes met her own, the heat of his glare would’ve been enough to make his tormentor laugh.

But this girl was different, she showed neither the fear of a normal person, nor the arrogance that was a constant presence on the face of that woman Sayaka. There was a deep sense of sadness in her eyes, it was an unfamiliar expression for him to see on someone who would enter this place and awaken him from his sleep. “Why should I believe that you aren’t any different from the previous hag, give me one reason why I shouldn’t just snap your neck like a fucking twig and go head out into the world?!”

Ethel would smile weakly as she felt herself getting lightheaded from the lack of air, hating that all her training was about to be used on the very person she was here to save. “I..wanted you to choose for yourself, but I’m not about to lose my life because of your trust issues!” The smaller Fencer would aim for the family jewels and give a hard kick, gasping for air as the mad titan fell to his knees with a soundless scream. “I fought through so many weirdos and freaks to win the chance to put that bitch to sleep, and when I finally manage to do that, this is what I’m given for gratitude?!” It was her turn to lay in the hurt as she struck at his face with her knees, sending him scrambling away as he tried to stand up- only for the smaller Fencer to literally kick him in thee ass and send him back onto the ground once again. “I’m sorry that you were mistreated at the hands of someone who was meant to protect and guide you back towards normalcy, you were abused, tortured, even experimented on by the very person who claimed to love you come rain or shine.”

Ethel would quickly slam the man’s head into the ground as he tried to stand once again, wincing at the sound of already broken cartilage being further distorted as she knelt over him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. “I know it’s impossible for you to trust me as the Queen of Queens, but I want you to know that I didn’t take that moniker in order to rule over you.” She sighed and proceeded to stand up and make her way to the door, her ribs still aching from the stiff kick she had taken earlier. “Whatever you decide to do with this new life granted to you, I won’t stand in your way.”

She would glance back at the dark-skinned titan and feel her cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment, only now did she realize that her foe was as naked as a jaybird as well as strong as an ox. Hopefully such physical strength was matched by the strength of his heart, the will to go on and keep fighting for a life all his own.


End file.
